Recent Years has seen an increase in state run lotto games as well as other such games that require a person to pick several numbers and determines a winner based on numbers that are apparently randomly generated. The payoffs to the winners of such games have become legendary. Many parlor games also require selection of numbers.
Because of this, more and more people are playing such number guessing games. One of the most stressful portions of such games is the selection of the number that will be used. Many people use a system based on their birthday, anniversary, telephone number or the like. While sometimes successful, since the winning numbers are supposed to be randomly generated, any selection that groups the numbers in this manner may not be entirely in consert with the game winning number selection process.
While the winning number selection process of the game coordinator is theoretically totally random, there have been times that certain patterns appear. For example, the first number may tend to be a number between "1" and "5" more often than a number that is greater than "5" for a certain period of time, and the like. It may increase a person's chances of winning if such pattern can be identified before the game organizers identify such pattern, or before it changes. Even if the pattern is changed, selection based on a pattern that is perceived based on the game itself is far better than a selection based on a birthday or the like that may have nothing to do with the selection process.
While there are random number generators available, see, for example, the random number generators disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,346, 4,601,471 and 4,786,056, none of these devices is totally capable of "influencing" the random number generation based on a perceived pattern.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that can be used to select a number to play a lotto type-game or number selection-type game and which can be used to generate either a totally random selection of numbers or can be used to generate a selection of numbers that has been "influenced" in some patterned manner.